Snow Covered Dreams
by Dark Winged Panther
Summary: Cold, Frail, and scared was the small girl cradled in my arms. Her hair was no longer a rich brown and her skin was so pale. Remembering back to the time we first met, she was so strong, playful, and commanding. Now i regret the choice i made READ!
1. Chapter 1

Snow Covered Dreams Chapter One.

**Disclaimer- I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is my first story so be nice, OK?**

PROLOUGE

I watch, as the sky grows dark. Beckoning loneliness calls to me as I stare at my reflection in the water. Where am I? The ground I lay on is cold. The trees nearby are bare. Where am I? In the distance I see a city. Large white towers peeking over high walls.

I reach out, but my body is week. I fell. The river is cold too, I thought. Looking up I only saw darkness. After awhile my body went limp. And I closed my eyes to let the darkness consume me. I had no strength to fight it. It's going to snow soon.

It's going to snow, and I will fall...

...

...

...

..."-ey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey Mister!" My head hurt. Was someone calling me? Everything felt groggy and dull. I then felt someone kick me- "ow!" OK that felt sharp, "Don't do that Yuki! What if he's dangerous?" I opened my eyes to find two little girls hovering over me. "I don't care if he's dangerous-" The one named Yuki boasted, but she was cut off by her sister."Shh! I think He's awake," she said. They're eyes where full of curiosity as they watched me, to be honest it was really strange. Im not used to being around people.

"See! I told you kicking works." Yuki began again. She wore a triumphant smile and held her right hand out to me. "My name's Yuki, and that's my lil' sis Kiko." She stated proudly. I turned to Kiko. She smiled at me, giving a small wave.

I then tuned my attention back to Yuki to find that her hand was still extended in my direction. I wonder what she's doing.

Yuki gave me a confused look. "I wonder if he speaks Japanese." Kiko stated,"Perhaphs he doesn't understand what you're trying to do. Knowing you, you scared him. And now he doesn't want to' be our friend." Kiko said with an over exadurated pout. Yuki's face turned red. I thought I saw steam coming from her ears. "HOW IS THAT MY FAULT!" she demanded. Sheesh, little girls can be scary, I thought.

Awhile later I ended up in a small run-down cottage. Dragged by the small girls I met not too long ago. They pulled me along while talking nonsense about how much fun we where going to have together. This was so strange. "So Mister, What's your name?" Kiko asked. I didn't reply. "I guess you really don't speak Japanese then." She said solemnly. A few moments later they decided to name me. Letting the debating go on for hours...

A/N: Yes i know its short, but the next chapter is longer i promise. I at leist want 5 comments before i update though. Until then, Panther out! *stars appear behind me, and i take off in a superman pose.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.**

TheHappyTimes...

Motsumoto was happily strolling along, humming to some random song she once listened to in the world of the living. While walking down the busy streets of the shopping district, she passed many booths of different shapes and contents. But she wasn't looking for anything there. In fact all she was looking for is a quiet place to skip work; and of course someone to go drinking with.

She had already asked many members of the 13 Court Guards to come with her. But they all turned her down. Even Shuhei. Squad 9's Assistant Captain._ Well I guess it can't be helped. He's the only one in charge until they find a replacement Captain..._The thought of that made Rongiku a little sad inside. She felt especially bad for Izuru. He took a turn for the worst when Captain Ichimaru left them. Not to mention replacement captain went traitor as well. Squad three is barely holding up. As for her, she's trying to make the best of it. But too much paper work really puts the sore in her arms.

After entering a Dango shop she ordered her usual and relaxed in her seat. The waitress came back with a plate of five dango sticks still steaming. Just how she liked them. She smiled a polite thank you and dug in. After leaving she had nothing else to do but admit defeat and return to work. " I wonder what Yumichika is doing…"

Toshiro was mad at her. Actually this wasn't the first time she had done this to him, so that made it worse. Neglecting her duties at a time like this was unacceptable! Especially since he had just received news of strange spiritual energy in the 44th West Rukon district. And so soon after Aizens defeat as well. The whole carbon copy incident is behind them, but it seems as though one problem happens right after the other. Hopefully this is nothing huge. He was told to assemble a team to check it out. But it seems Rongiku might not be joining them.

Walking down the halls of squad ten barracks Captain Hitsugaya came across vice captain Renji Abarai of squad six.

This was different.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Though its what Renji was looking for he never expected to run into Toshiro already. " I heard you where putting together a team, I was wondering if I could join."

Toshiro didn't have much time left. He was actually glad that Renji came to him instead. "Yes actually that would be quite helpful."

Renji bowed, "Thank you captain."

Before he left, Toshiro stopped him while he had the chance. "Have you seen Motsumoto?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm, actually I passed by her a few moments ago," He took a moment to think, " Ah! I remember! She said something about Paperwork?" it sounded more like a question than an answer. But that's all Hitsugaya needed.

"Thanks Abarai."

Renji watched after him as Toshiro blazed out in search of Rongiku.

"Umm, sure." he said awkwardly. Continuing his path, Toshiro opened his office doors to find not only Rongiku, but others as well.

11th Company's 5th seat Yumichika Aysegawa as well as Third seat Ikkaku Madarame with 13th Company's Rukia Kuchiki in toe.

"Well captain, look who finally decided to join the party." Rongiku teased. Her voice seemed more annoying than ever to his ears. Ignoring his Vice Captain, Toshiro addressed the others.

"How long have you all been here?" He asked. His tone a little more irritated then what he would have liked.

"Not long," Yumichika replied. 'A little bit less than five minuets I'd say."

_Well I suppose its not too late then**,**_ he thought.

"Alright then, listen closely! The department of Research And Development has detected strange spiritual energy in the 78th West Rukon District. Our job is to find the source of it all."

Rongiku seemed surprised. "Do you think it might be a Hollow?" she asked. Her voice was laced with concern. And her eyes were full of worry, as were Rukia's.

"It's a possibility, but no attacks have been reported within the aria."

" That is strange."

"I agree." The captain replied.

"I believe its best to say that we should be careful."

Everyone in the room gave a quick nod of agreement.

Without further delay they headed out to 'The White Road Gate' that gave them access to the western district of the Rukongai.

...

...

...

Yuuki jumped on top of a large stack of straw running from me as I chased her. This game they have me playing is enjoyable to them. I could tell because they where laughing the entire time.

I saw Kiko zoom passed me, so I changed targets and started chasing her instead. We ended up running off into a rougher looking aria, but I paid it no mind. They where having fun I wasn't about to ruin it.

"Eeeekk," Kiko screamed, I was catching up to her. I had to admit, this was fun.

_Fun**,**_ I mused. _That's a new feeling._

I could feel a kind smile spread across my face. I was just about to tag her when a sudden weight fell on my body.

I was forced to the floor while my hands where restrained behind my back. It hurt a lot. I tried to get a good look at my attacker but "he/she" kicked dirt in my face. Forcing my eyes closed while leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Shiro!" Kiko called. Using the name they most recently gave me; mostly on account of how I looked. My hair is a glistening white as well as my pale skin. But my eyes are distinct silver. "Shiro" meaning "white" suited me perfectly.

"Captain, We found the source!" Rongiku called. Toshiro wasn't far behind her when she and Ikkaku detected it. But he took his time inspecting the surroundings. Ikkaku pinned down the suspect immediately restraining his arms in case he tried anything. Rongiku was a little worried when she saw this man chasing a small girl. It was a good thing they came when they did, or who knows what could have happened.

She was about to go comfort the child when suddenly the girl came running towards the suspect.

"Shiro!" she called. Kiko was scared that the Shinigami was hurting him. She hurled in his direction and attempted to push the bald guy off.

"Hey kid get off!" Ikkaku cried. He tried pushing her away while keeping the suspect down. It was harder than it looked.

Rongiku simply stood there, too shocked to react.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on?"

All heads seemed to turn Toshiro's direction.

A/N:


End file.
